Changed End
by Dreamland Dove
Summary: A Keeper must never change a Story's End, that was the rule among them. If it were broken then they'd be trialed and possibly sent to Vindice Prison forever. However, in-spite of this, Tsuna always changes the End to how he sees fit. But, when the counsel has had enough of his rebellious actions, will he risk changing another Story's End for someone dear? G27 (More details inside)
1. Keeper

Hello~ Hello~! New story! This is called "Changed End". I don't know how I got this in my mind, but it happened. At first is was going to be different, but after hearing some things from my sister, I changed the story a bit and got this in mind instead. Also, Tsuna is I think slightly OOC in this Chapter, but that'll probably be explained in the next Chapter why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

Title: Changed End

Pairing: G27

Summary: A Keeper must never change a Story's End, that was the rule among them. If it were broken then they'd be trialed and possibly sent to Vindice Prison forever. However, in-spite of this Tsuna always changes the End to how he sees fit. But, when the counsel has had enough of his rebellious actions, will he risk changing another Story's End for someone dear? Detective!First Generation

Things to Know: A _Story_ is an important event in a person's life, and the _E__nd_ is the end of said event in a person's life. Also a _Keeper_ is a being who watches over someone's Story and makes sure that their _Story_ keeps its destined _End_ that was foretold in their books that they carry. If a Keeper changes a human's _End_ then they are sent to the council of 8 and are trialed to whether they are guilty or not. If guilty then the Keeper is sent to Vindice.

* * *

Chapter 1: Keeper

Step, step, step.

The sound of footsteps resonated through the hallway as a brunet walked through. The brunet had a neutral expression on his face as he looked through the corridor, trying to find something new. He's been through this place many times and has come out of it many times after all.

He continued his way towards his destination which happened to be the always familiar pair of double doors. The boy reached out to open the doors, but a voice stopped him before its doorknobs where in his reach.

"Causing trouble again, _Tsunayoshi?_"

Tsunayoshi sighed, "You know the usual, _Reborn_. I don't follow orders." He said slightly irritated and looked at the man, who was leaning against the opposite wall, "Besides, what's with that name? We don't use it besides work."

Reborn stood up from the wall, "Hm… because it's a lot better than saying Keeper 27. Same thing goes for my name."

"_Reborn_ isn't even a name…" Tsuna mumbled to himself, "So what did you want? I have a somewhere to be." He said while gesturing towards the door.

Reborn walked towards Tsuna, "The council has had enough of your disobedience. Why not try and follow the rules that are give?"

Tsuna glanced up at Reborn, eyes showing no lies, "Because if I did that I wouldn't be able to live with myself for the things that would have happened."

Reborn gave a nod of approval before giving Tsuna a small shove towards the door, "You better hurry up and get in there. If you don't then they might add tardiness to the list of problems."

'_And whose fault do you think that would be if I am?_' Tsuna thought, "Okay, I'll see you later then." He said and then opened the door and walked inside.

Once inside and the door clicked close, Tsuna looked up to the 8 other people in the room seated behind desks. Each of the 8 has a Roman Numeral above their heads, from II to IX.

"The trial is now in session, we will announce the offenses." The woman with a IIX above her said "Keeper 27, you were assigned to the human Yamamoto Takeshi, correct?"

"Yes, that's right Keeper Ottavo." Tsuna answered.

"Yamamoto Takeshi's End was supposed to be that he commits suicide from the top of his school's building, but that did not happen." Ottavo asked. "As Keepers, it is forbidden for us to change a Story's End. You knew that yet you changed the End."

That was right. A Keeper couldn't change an end, but…

"Hm... Yes as _Keepers_ we must never change the Story's End, but nothing is said about the _people_ in the Story being able to change their End." Tsuna claimed.

"It is impossible to change an End. Even by the _Characters_ themselves." Ottavo stated, "So 27, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Tsuna remained quiet for a moment. Its true, Yamamoto was supposed to die that day, but he couldn't let that happen. Unlike other Keepers who follow the rules to their job, Tsuna actually gets to know his target, and Yamamoto Takeshi was probably the nicest person he's met.

As usual, Keepers had to be in sight range from their character to make sure everything is as planned. To do this he had to transfer into Yamamoto's school for a short time, which was rather annoying seeing that everyone for some reason liked to pick on the 'new student'.

Yamamoto, however, was the complete opposite. Instead of picking on him, he helped Tsuna.

He gave Tsuna tips in gym, helped him whenever he was left alone to do something, and even defended him when problems arose. On the day of his End, Tsuna didn't believe he deserved such a fate.

'_You did so much for me, so I will help you to repay my debt._' Tsuna had thought on that day.

He confronted Yamamoto on the roof when he was about to jump and was able to convince him that even if he wasn't able to play baseball he shouldn't give up so easily and that he held much more potential than he thought. In the end, he was able to save Yamamoto, but because of his words he changed the End Yamamoto was supposed to take and now he's dealing with the consequences.

Tsuna took a deep breath before speaking, "I think you're wrong, Ottavo. I did not change his End, the Character Yamamoto Takeshi change his End."

Ottavo narrowed her eyes, "That is impossible, Characters can not change their destined End."

Tsuna smiled slightly, "Hm… If that were true then there wouldn't be a reason for us Keepers now would there."

There was a slam on the desk.

"Cut the crap, kid! You were the one who talked him out of his End! If you hadn't done that then his End would've been like it was written in your Goddamn book." The man with a II above him shouted.

"You're right, Secondo. I did give him advice, but I didn't force it on him. No, he had the decision to either take it or not. Yamamoto Takeshi chose for his End to change, not me." Tsuna calmly explained, but Secondo didn't take it well.

"Why you-!"

"Secondo." Another man with a V above his head said, "Calm down. The boy does give a fair point in his argument. Though, he did possibly initiate the change, the human was the one to decide."

"Tch, I don't see why this kid isn't in Vindice yet. He's cause already so many Ends to change!" Secondo shouted beyond annoyed.

"I agree with Secondo. Even after hiring Keeper R to be in charge of him, he still is able to cause trouble!" A third male with a VII said.

Tsuna slightly smiled at that. Yes, Reborn was supposed to keep him in check and discipline him, but it turned to have the opposite effect. In fact, he was able to learn more ways to prove his innocence in changing End rather than maintaining them instead, but...

Tsuna's smile then morphed into a small saddened frown.

… Reborn was a complete a merciless sadist when it came to learning ways around the rules.

"That's because every trial he's been able to prove him innocent, but that stops now." Ottavo said and then turned her attention to Tsuna, "27, in your past mission there had been numerous accounts of Ends being changed. Though, you are able to prove you did not change them personally, we can not have any of the Keepers disobeying the rules."

Tsuna put his complete attention towards Ottavo's words. He didn't like the sound of where this was going...

"With that said the council has decided to give you one last chance. If the Ending of a Story is different than from what you are given then you will be sent to Vindice Prison even if you can be proven innocent. We can not have disobedience, is that understood?"

"... Yes."

"Good. Now, return to your chambers. You'll be sent the new Story that you'll be Keeping soon." She said, "The trial is over, you are now dismissed."

With the given permission, Tsuna opened the doors behind him and left.

* * *

"Yo, Giotto." A red-haired man called when he entered a blonde's office.

"Yes, what is it now, G?" The blonde asked not even glancing away from his work. He was in the middle of signing some paperwork that needed to be done for the day. If he doesn't do it, the work will triple in size in a matter of seconds, and that thought sent shivers down his back.

G waved an envelope in the air, "There's a letter for you from Sir Boreen."

Giotto's hand suddenly stopped writing when he heard that name. He looked up from his work with a confused expression, "Boreen? Are you sure, G? Boreen doesn't even send us so much as a card on holidays."

G sighed, "Exactly why I interrupted you from your work. If he sends something to us it must be important." He said and tossed the envelope from across the room, which Giotto caught.

Giotto looked at the envelope questionably before opening it. He read through the contents of the envelope and then his expression turned to excitement, "Oh, this is new."

"What's it say?"

"Seems as though we're getting a new member." Giotto answered while reading over the last of the letter, "Its not everyday when there's a new addition to our team."

G sighed irritably, "Oh great… Another idiot to deal with." He said.

Giotto chuckled at his reaction and put away the letter, "Now now, G, not everyone is annoying. He may be a nice person."

"If you say so. Anyway, when's he coming?"

"It said some time tomorrow evening, which is good because by then we can arrange a big welcome for him." Giotto answered happily.

G rolled his eyes, "Do start thinking about that now, Giotto. You still have lots of work to do and papers to look over. So don't get carried away." G warned before leaving the room.

Giotto sighed tiredly, "I know, I know..." He mumbled and continued to read the papers on his desk.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha I'm very happy with my results, and I'm probably going to kill my brain with trying to do this story,my other story _Shrine Wish_, and school all together. I'm happy I get a week off next week! Oh yeah, for those readying _Shrine Wish_ I'm almost done with the last Chapter, so it should be updated soon if everything goes smoothly. Anyway, that's all I have to say so bye bye~!


	2. Problems

Hello people! I apologize for the long wait! I had planned to do this after school was over, but then forgot to do it for like a week... Again sorry, but now I'm back and I plan on writting this story! Now I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**AnimeKpop7**

**CalmCat**

**Serenity Dream**

Thank you all for reviewing! Now, without further ado~! Chapter 2! Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 2: Problems

"I'm such an idiot!" Tsuna shouted and hit his head against his pillow, "I just had to do it! I just had to pissed them off!"

He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the white ceiling, clutching onto his pillow. Reborn, being the only other occupant in the room, couldn't help but watch in amusement at his student's tantrum. It was always entertaining to see such a thing because it was a rare site to see.

"You really done it this time, Tsunayoshi. Not only were you in a trial and given _one last chance_ at being a Keeper, but you had to talk to them in such a _rude_ tone." Reborn scolded while shaking his head in disapproval, "Such a shame."

Tsuna quickly sat up and glared at the smirking Reborn, "This is all your Goddamn fault! This is happening because of you!" Tsuna responded and threw his pillow at Reborn.

The raven haired man easily dodged the object and then looked at the small brunet with slight irritation, "Oh? Is it my fault? Then how about you enlighten me on why it is." Reborn responded. Okay, sure his student's reactions were amusing, but he's not going to just stand there and be accused of being to blame for the brunet's troubles no matter how big.

"Because maybe if you actually did your _job_ I wouldn't be in this kind of trouble. I mean the counsel did assign you to me to make sure I followed orders." Tsuna resorted.

"Is that so? Don't be such an idiot. We both know that even if I actually did try and make you follow the rules, you wouldn't." Reborn stated annoyed at Tsuna's actions.

"You wouldn't have known-!"

"Oh yes, I do know." Reborn interrupted, "The counsel is the highest authority in this place and _they_ couldn't stop you. Hell, even with the threat of Vindice Prison, which most normal Keepers wouldn't even dare to think about risking to go, you didn't hesitate to change an End. Besides you said it yourself, you won't want to do anything that would make you regret, so why don't you calm the fuck down instead of blaming others for your problems."

The brunet flinched at Reborn's words, but did as the raven said. He took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled a couple of times before speaking once more, "...I know, sorry for taking out my anger on you. Its just I never thought that they'd actually think of something like that to stop me." Tsuna apologized, much calmer now than before, "I mean, isn't that against the rules they made up? I thought that no matter what a Keeper is to have a fair trial and not given chances."

"I'm guessing that they decided that the rules don't apply to you since you break them so often anyway." Reborn responded, thankful that his student isn't just spouting words from anger, "I told you before, you should have seen this coming. Just how long did you think they'd put up with you?"

"I don't know. I just thought that if I win their trials then I'd be safe, but looks like that's out of the question..." Tsuna huffed and flopped down onto his bed again.

Silence filled the room since there was nothing more to say, but it only lasted for a short time because a moment later there was a knock on the door. Reborn walked over towards the doorway, while Tsuna slowly sat up. When he returned, Reborn was followed by a young blue-eyed girl with black hair that reached slightly below her chin, while a small portion of her hair on the back of her head reached around her mid-back. She also had a small orange flower below her left eye.

"Good evening, Sawada-san." She spoke and bowed politely.

Tsuna always wondered why she'd always call him by his work name, but even when he asked her answer would always be the same, "_Because you're Sawada Tsunayoshi._", which didn't make much sense to him seeing that he was Keeper 27, but after a while he stopped questioning it.

The brunet smiled, "Hello, Yuni." He replied, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. I haven't caused any trouble." Yuni said happily, "I was told by the counsel to give you your supplies for your next Event." She walked towards the bed and placed down a pile of neatly folded clothing.

"Thank you, Yuni. I'm sorry if this had caused you any trouble. This is out of your line of work."

"It's no trouble at all! This gives me an opportunity to see you and Uncle Reborn more often!" Yuni said cheerfully. A moment later a small beeping sound resonated through the room, "Looks like I didn't have much time as I thought..." Yuni said disappointed, but still smiled and bowed to them both, "Anyway, I should take my leave before I'm late. Goodbye and good luck, Sawada-san, Uncle Reborn."

The two males waved goodbye and Yuni left.

Once Yuni left and the door was closed, Tsuna looked at Reborn with a bitter smile, "First giving me one last chance and now making the closest person I have as family give me my supplies for my new Event. How cruel can they get?"

"They're showing you that they're serious. I bet making you see Yuni was their way to tell you to take your job seriously. One wrong move and that'll be the last time you'll ever see her again." Reborn said and then took out a silver pocket watch, "Anyway, hurry up and get dressed. Its almost time for you to arrive in your new area of work."

Tsuna nodded and was about to do as he was told until he noticed something, "But Reborn I still don't have my book." Tsuna pointed out. Whenever a Keeper had been given an Event it was always written in a book they carried. The book had information of their target, exactly when the Event was to end and what their End was to be. A Keeper couldn't and wasn't allowed to work on an Event without one because it'd risk changing their target's End.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here for?" Reborn questioned as though the answer was obvious.

To say the truth, Tsuna didn't have a clue as to why the raven haired adult was here. He just found him in his room.

Reborn sighed tiredly when he spotted his student's clueless expression, "I have your book, I was assigned to keep it until you started your Keeping."

The brunet tilted his head, "So like an escort?"

The older male rolled his eyes, "Yes, like an escort. Now hurry up and change, we're leaving in a few minutes" he said and then left the room.

"Alright, alright." Tsuna muttered and moved off the bed to change.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I'm getting the hang of the story so I don't rush anything. I planned the ending, but I need the things in the middle of story that lead to that ending. Also I gotta make Giotto and Tsuna fall in love without ruining the story, so that's going to be a task. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, this one is more of a kinda-maybe explanatory one than anything, I think. Oh yeah, before I forget these are going to be the 1st Generation's outfits (Link below). This was actually what made me want to do this story, I loved the outfits so much! The only ones that'll be different though, is Asari's and Daemon's. I thought it'd be strange to have those two wear something like that so just imagine them weaaring something similar to G's or Knuckle's.

www*.*pixiv*.n*e*t*/member*_*illust*.*php*?*mode*=*manga*&amp;*illust*_*id*=*18052428 (Take away the *)

So nothing left to say, so bye-bye~!


End file.
